One Foot In Front of the Other
by Wolfsblood5712
Summary: The main character, after saving the life of the Fullmetal Alchemist, is forced to endure the torture of auto-mail surgery. Will she survive?
1. Explosion

Rated: T –violence, angst, torture, character peril

Published: Feb. 9, 2018

Status: complete

I don't know how I found the courage to save his life, but there was no hesitation. It all happened in seconds; a thousand choices suddenly made in the blink of an eye. He was in pain, and distracted, so he didn't see Kimblee's final attempt to kill him. It had been a hard fight, and Kimblee was wounded badly. It was the blood from his wounds that he used to scrawl the sloppy transmutation circle on the fractured pavement around him, and I was the only one who had seen it. I knew that the Red Lotus alchemist specialized in explosions, and that he was famous for his bloodlust. He was ruthless, and I knew that, despite his orders, he was going for the kill. I knew there wasn't enough time to warn Ed, and that his brother was too far away to help him even if he had somehow seen Kimblee's plan. I threw myself towards Ed, terrified I wouldn't be fast enough, relieved as I slammed into him and knocked him out of the range of whatever alchemy Kimblee had begun. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to save myself. I had grown up in a quiet village, far from the many wars that had raged across Ishbal and Amestris, and I had only joined Ed and Al on their adventures a year ago. Because of this I had seen very few explosions, and had never been in one. It wasn't something I could've imagined even if I'd tried. It was all light and sound and pressure, blinding and deafening me as it tossed my body effortlessly aside. I slammed into the pavement and slid several yards before finally coming to a stop. Though it was all over in an instant, I had no doubt that the damage was more lasting than the incident. But... I didn't feel any pain. Everything was blurry and unfocused, but I wasn't in pain. Had I somehow escaped unscathed? I couldn't hear Ed's cry of rage over the ringing in my ears, but I knew it was there as I felt the ground shaking with the force of his alchemy. Whatever he was transmuting must be huge, though I couldn't see it. I was flat on my back, and had the wind knocked out of me. A few moments passed and Ed was by my side, his golden eyes bright with fear. His hands slid under me as he lifted into his arms with painstaking care and gently tilted my head to meet his eyes, since I didn't seem to have the strength to do so myself. He kept asking me something that I couldn't hear, and I was too disoriented to try to understand. My blank look must've alarmed him even more. It finally occurred to me that he would want to know if I was okay, so that must be what he was asking. I tried to tell him that I was; that aside from the ringing in my ears I felt fine, so I must've gotten lucky. I must have been on the very edge of the blast and received only a few cuts and scrapes when I was thrown against the pavement. But if the words ever left my lips-which I'm not entirely sure they did-Ed didn't believe me. I managed to read his lips this time as he cursed, and said I was in shock. I tried to tell him I wasn't, but he had stopped listening. He set me back on the ground and called to Al. Then, Ed pulled off his jacket, and wrapped it around me, despite my protests; I wasn't sure yet how badly I was bleeding, and I didn't want to ruin his coat, but he didn't seem to care. The fear in his eyes was more defined now, bordering on panic. Though I didn't understand the cause I knew the look, and I could tell it was all he could do to keep a level head right now. Al was beside me then too, though I had somehow missed his approach. Ed picked me up again and handed him to his brother carefully, yet with a sense of urgency I still couldn't understand. Really, I felt fine. Why were they so worried...? My stomach lurched as I finally tore my eyes from Ed's and happened to look down. Instantly, I comprehended my friend's panic. Far from my earlier assumptions, I definitely needed medical attention. I was covered in burns and in my own blood, so it was hard to tell the extent of the damage done to me, but I could tell it was bad. That's when the pain kicked in. My hearing must have been returning, because I heard a cry of hurt and shock that I think was mine. My eyes flew to my limbs; I was half afraid they wouldn't be there. My terror ebbed slightly as I realized that, though mangled, they were still attached. "It's gonna be okay." Ed promised, "You're gonna be fine." But I could tell he was trying to reassure himself just as much as he was trying to reassure me. "We need to get her to a doctor!" Al insisted, but after a quick glance in my direction, Ed shook his head. "She'll never make it. Granny's house is way closer; it's her only chance." Al glanced down at me as well. "Do you think Granny Pinako and Winry can help her? She's hurt so badly..." They were running now, headed towards my one shot at survival. Ed's jaw set stubbornly, and his eyes hardened. "They've fixed us up more times than I can count. If anyone can help her, it's those two." His tone was forcefully optimistic, but I could hear the fear behind it as he refused to accept what he considered impossible: that I might die, and that Granny Pinako might not be able to stop it.

Hi! So this is the first fanfiction I've ever posted, and I hope everybody likes it! I don't like to post stuff before I finish it, (because I've read a lot of stuff that doesn't have an ending and I understand soooooo much how frustrating that is) so I can promise this fic will be completed. Idk if I'll post all at once, though, since my editor insists on reading everything before I post even though I am fully capable of proper grammar lol but here's the first chapter, just to give everyone a sample.

P.S. I can promise none of my stuff will have language or other stuff that's way worse than language because I like to keep it clean so here's a fic you can safely enjoy.


	2. Grave Consequences

Den barked to announce our approach, though it was unnecessary; Ed had been screaming Granny's name since the moment the house had come into sight. The two brothers stumbled up the steps just as Granny yanked open the door, with Winry right on her heels. Their eyes widened as they took in the scene, emphasized by Ed's breathless begging. "Please, help her..." He was panting heavily from the long run, and from his own wounds, yet his concern was solely for me. Al wasted no time in getting me to one of the beds the Rockbells used for patients, but backed out of the room as soon as he'd set me on it; a seven foot suit of armor tends to get in the way, and he didn't want to slow anybody down. Ed stayed, though, hovering incessantly. "Ed... he's hurt too..." It was a struggle to speak, but somehow I managed it. Winry glanced towards Ed, but he shook his head. "Worry about her. I'll be fine." He was lying, but I knew arguing would do nothing but waste my already fading strength; Edward Elric was the most stubborn person I knew. My thoughts were sidetracked by Winry's groan. "What? What is it?!" Ed couldn't stop the hint of panic that bled into his tone, though he hid it quickly. Winry bit her lip and glanced at Granny, waiting for a more experienced confirmation. Granny nodded. "Her arm... and her leg. Between the damage from the shrapnel, and the damage from the actual explosion, they're too mangled for us to save. We just don't have the means to do it here. Our only option is to amputate them. We'll replace them with full steel auto-mail prosthetics." A dark look came over Ed's face at Granny's words. "No." Winry looked up at him in astonishment. "Ed, it's her only chance!" He shook his head stubbornly. "I'll take her to a hospital. They'll be able to do more..." He trailed off lamely, desperation clear on his face as he searched frantically for another option; any way he might have overlooked that would keep me from sharing his fate. "Brother," Al said softly from where he stood in the doorway, "There's not enough time. You said so yourself." Ed winced. "No, you can't do this!" He cried angrily, "You can't mess with her life like this! You can't condemn someone to this agony when they have another choice...!" Tears welled up in Winry's eyes. "Edward, she doesn't have another choice. If we don't do this, she's going to die." Ed recoiled as if Winry had slapped him. He had no words left to argue. He knew that she was right; had known it from the very beginning. His eyes fell to the floor, and he wouldn't meet her gaze, or mine. Panic gripped me as I realized what was about to happen. "Could you at least give her something to... or... or knock her out so she doesn't have to-" Ed's voice was thick with emotion, and halted unsteadily when Winry placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ed," She said gently, "You know the nature of the surgery. We can't do that. Besides, look at her. If she passes out, she's not waking up." Ed's hand involuntarily moved to the scars from his own surgery. "I just... I don't want her to suffer like... like I did..." He whispered shakily. "Ed, sometimes there's things that can't be helped." Granny sighed. Then the two left his side to prepare for my surgery. "No... please... no...!" I begged weakly, with the last of my strength. Surely this couldn't be happening! Ed's face contorted with pain at my words. "I'm sorry." He whispered, fighting tears as he turned away from me, "I'm so sorry." He fled the room, furious at his inability to protect me, and suddenly unable to face me. Al sighed and went after him. I heard Ed cry out in fury, and the house shook as he punched the wall. I heard Al trying to calm him down, but he was too angry. "What good is it?!" He screamed, his voice echoing through the building, "What good is being a state alchemist; a dog of the military? What good is it being their human weapon if I can't even use my power when I need it the most?!" Then I think he was crying; crying broken, heart-wrenching sobs. I couldn't be sure, since I was so out of it and since Ed rarely displayed his deepest emotions, but it hurt to listen; it sounded like he was falling apart. I wanted to comfort him, but I knew that I couldn't because I was the source of his pain. That fact tore my heart out.

So this chapter is a little shorter than the last one. Since I already have this all written out it's pretty hard to find good stopping points since I rarely divide my stuff into chapters as I'm writing it. So that being said, some chapters might be short and others might be super long lol I have no idea yet. All in all this stuff took me a couple of days to write but I'm still not sure how many pages it is when it's typed so yeah. I should be posting more often as I now have freedom to post... (My editor got a wattpad account and is following me that way so I have permission to post on my own now) so it shouldn't be long before I have all my chapters up. I'll try to make the next one longer, but no promises. Enjoy!


	3. Pain

When Ed had his emotions under control again, he returned to my side. Granny and Winry were about to begin, and I sensed-though he didn't say it-that he didn't want to leave me to suffer alone; not when he knew so well what this pain was like. I was terrified of what was coming. I had no idea how bad it would be, but since Ed was my best friend, I could guess. I had watched him suffer because of his own auto-mail more times than I could count. When we had been forced to travel into the desert, even though it was just a few miles, the metal had been heated by the sun until it had burned him, and when we had headed north to Briggs, the prosthetics had frozen withing minutes of being exposed to the freezing temperatures. This left the limbs useless, and Ed ended up with severe frostbite that nearly caused permanent damage to the tissue in contact with and surrounding the metal. As if that wasn't enough, the limbs constantly needed to be adjusted or replaced whenever Ed grew or damaged them, and the pain of disconnecting and reconnecting the nerves was rumored to be one of the worst agonies known to mankind. I had seen how much it hurt Ed; how even someone so strong and stubborn couldn't stop the strangled cry that escaped through his clenched teeth at the moment the limb was locked back into its port. Sometimes he even passed out. I didn't realize I was shaking, or just how visible my terror was, until Ed tried to comfort me. His hand slid into mine as he sat in the chair by my bed, resting his chin on the edge of the mattress so he could meet my eyes without making me move. "It's gonna be okay." He promised a second time, but I could hear the slight tremor in his voice, and I knew he was barely keeping himself from falling apart all over again. Regardless, I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, though I couldn't help but shiver as the feel of the cool, metal fingers intertwined with my flesh ones reminded me of what I was about to lose. My breathing quickened again as Granny and Winry approached, finally ready to start. I cringed away from them, but there was nowhere to go; no escaping this. Part of me desperately hoped I would black out, but I remembered Winry's warning, and another part of me resisted. I had a death grip on Ed's hand; I think his presence was the only thing that kept me from losing it. The first cut of the scalpel made my head spin. I choked on the cry of pain rising in my throat, gritting my teeth as I tried to bite it back. Every instinct screamed for me to fight, but I tried to keep a level head; I knew Granny and Winry were doing their best, and how essential my cooperation was. I had to remain still. This, however, was not an easy task. The Rockbells were skilled surgeons, but even they couldn't perform this task without first torturing me. As bad as my pain was now, it could only get worse; they were going to push my endurance to the very limit. Despite my efforts to remain silent, I couldn't help but cry out as my pain continued. Granny and Winry were experienced enough that my cries didn't faze them, but Ed tensed every time I screamed, almost as if he felt each cut himself. Despite my knowledge of this surgery, and the realization that struggling would only put my life in further jeopardy, I was quickly losing all reason as pain ruled my mind. Unfortunately, I quickly lost the fight to remain calm and still. I struggled, lashing out, seeking only an end to this pain, though some rational part of my mind whispered that there was none to be found. "Ed, I need you to hold her still." Once more, horror filled Ed's eyes as they fell on Granny Pinako. He shook his head mutely, unable to find his voice. Winry glared at him, frustrated. "The longer this takes, the less chance she has of pulling through, and we can't do anything while she's thrashing like this. Ed, I know this is hard, but we need your help. If you can't do it I can ask Al, but she doesn't trust him the way she trusts you. You're the only one who might be able to calm her down instead of freaking her out more." I could feel Ed's hand shaking before he pulled it away, and I hated how much I was hurting him, but I wasn't strong enough to stay calm. I wasn't as strong as he was. He slid his arm around me, just above my shoulder, and pressed his weight against me, pinning me down. I struggled, but he was stronger than me even on a good day, and my adrenaline quickly faded, leaving me weaker than a kitten. His right arm was cold, and the metal felt good against my burns, taking some of the pain from them. I couldn't enjoy the relief for long, though; Granny and Winry resumed my surgery the moment Ed had immobilized me. I felt him tense against me as I whimpered with pain, and his body shook with silent sobs as he tried to keep tears at bay. His face was inches from mine, and I could see the agony written clearly across it. His eyes were shut tightly and his jaw was locked, as if he could keep the emotions storming inside him sealed away. Finally, though, even Ed's stubbornness wasn't enough to hide his pain. A single tear broke free, and then he was crying. There was no mistaking it this time as warm tears slipped down his cheeks and dripped off his chin, splashing against my neck and stunning me into silence despite my pain. I had never seen Ed cry before. I had rarely seen him so much as whimper. Sure, I'd seen him upset, but it was always in his eyes, or the way he hung his head. He always tried to act tough, and pretend that nothing could get to him; he buried his pain and worry beneath an arrogant, stubborn exterior. But now, it had broken loose. All of that emotion had come rushing out, and it was breaking him. I was breaking him. Pain, fear, guilt, worry. helplessness, frustration, desperation; all of them were clearly displayed. He had lost the ability to even try to hide them anymore. I felt tears well up in my own eyes in response to his. "Edward," Granny muttered, "Pull yourself together. You're not helping." He winced at her words. "I-it's just... it's just not fair...!" He sobbed, "Al, Nina, Hughes... now even her...! S-so many people... everyone keeps suffering... because... because of my failures...!" Granny frowned. "Ed, if you can't control yourself, I'm going to have to ask you to step out." He was crying so hard that it had been difficult to make out what he was saying, but I understood. I understood because I knew him, and I knew how much he always blamed himself for everything. He took a few deep, shuddering breaths, trying to calm down, and finally managed to stop crying. I wanted to tell him that this was my choice, not his failure. I wanted to say that I didn't blame him, and that I knew no one else did either. I wanted to say I loved him. I wanted to tell Granny not to make him go, because it wasn't his fault that he was hurting. I wanted to tell her that Ed had just as much of a right to cry out in pain-though our two pains were different-as I did. But I couldn't find the words to express desires and sentiments so elaborate; not when I was in the midst of so much suffering. So I did the only thing I knew. I felt for his left hand, inches from my own, and entwined my fingers with his. His eyes opened quickly as he was startled by my slight movement, but he didn't pull away. Then his golden eyes were locked with mine, perfect despite their tearful anguish. Even though I couldn't find the words for all I wanted to say to him, as we looked at each other, I knew he understood at least some of it. "Don't go..." I begged, terrified that Granny would make him leave me. My voice caught in my throat, sounding small and afraid. As bad as it was already, my surgery would be a thousand times worse without him by my side; he was the only point of light visible on the dark horizon of my suffering. Ed glanced meaningfully at Granny, a hint of his familiar stubbornness returning to his gaze. He pressed his face against my neck. "Shhh." He murmured quietly. His lips brushed my ear as he whispered so only I could hear him. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise I'll stay right here. I won't leave you for a second. Everything's going to be okay. Don't try to talk; you need to save your strength." I don't remember much of what he said after that, but I had enough presence of mind to know he kept his promise. I also knew that he was the only thing that kept me sane through that torture. Whenever the pain got worse, and I felt I couldn't take it anymore, he would distract me or comfort me or promise, once again, that I would make it through this. He told me I was strong, although I knew that was a lie; any illusion of strength I had was derived from him. It was his strength that got me through that pain when none of my own remained. Through it all he never, not even once, left my side.

So that's the end of chapter 3! Way longer than the other two lol. I'm putting these up pretty fast since I tend to get a bit obsessive over my writing projects, but that's probably all I'll post for today. hope everybody likes it. Also, idk but I felt like maybe Ed was a little ooc. I'm not sure though; since he doesn't really get super emotional a lot I don't have much to work with. But still it's not like he's never upset or anything because after the Nina incident and then the first time he fought Scar he was pretty broken both times so that's what I'm trying to base his reactions off of... not sure if I'm doing a good job or not...


	4. Final Words

"Alright." Ed warned me, after what seemed like an eternity, "They're going to attach your nerves to the auto-mail." He bit his lip, unable to hide the worry in his eyes. "I'm not gonna lie to you; this part is the most painful, but it's one of the last steps. Just brace yourself and hold on; it's almost over." I didn't have any strength left to respond. I was already in so much pain that I doubted anything could be worse. If only I had known how wrong I was. I had been allowed a few moments to rest, and to gather what little stamina I had left, but at a nod from Winry, Ed moved to hold me down again. Since I couldn't even find the strength to lift my head I doubted it was necessary, but I lost the strength to argue as Ed's auto-mail soothed my burns once more. "You ready?" He asked. My eyes met his hesitantly, but I managed to nod slightly. Ed nodded to Granny and Winry, who quickly moved to resume my torture. When they started connecting the nerves, I suddenly found all the strength I had misplaced. I lashed out, fighting for freedom, and Ed could barely keep me still. Compared to this, the pain I had just experienced was nothing. Every pain I had ever experienced in my entire life before this moment was nothing. At last I comprehended not only Ed's physical pain, but his torment when he had realized I would be forced to suffer the same fate he had. Ed had been put through this surgery at the age of eleven, and even remained stubbornly silent as his nerves were attached. Now, I marveled at his sheer force of will. I howled with pain; screamed until my throat was raw and my voice gave out. When I couldn't scream I whimpered, until even that became too great an effort. When I finally fell silent it was no stubborn show of strength; rather it was a lack of it. Ed squeezed my hand gently, and told me it was almost over. I don't know where I found the energy to hope, but somehow I did, taking courage in the fact that, whether I lived or died, this long agony was drawing to a close. One way or another, I was near the end. I was starting to feel dizzy and unfocused. Everything was slipping away... even the pain... even Ed... no, I didn't want to lose Ed... I whined unhappily as I fought the darkness threatening to envelope me. Even if it would end the pain, I couldn't accept anything that would separate me from him. But, despite my best efforts, the darkness continued to advance. I heard Ed panic as he realized he was losing me. "No! Come on, STAY WITH US!" Ed begged, cursing as he realized it was hopeless. I heard Winry say they'd done everything they could, and they'd just have to hope I made it. I wasn't sure I was going to pull through, though, and there was something I still desperately needed to say. "Ed," I murmured weakly, hoping he heard me, "I love you." The last thing I heard was Ed's desperate prayer to the God he had always had trouble believing in, because he knew as well as I did that there was a very good chance I had just uttered my last words, and that I wouldn't wake up. Then, I slipped into oblivion.

Sorry for the short chapter! Like I said before it's pretty tricky to divide writing up when I didn't originally write it in a chapter format. The next one should be longer though. Should. no promises.


	5. Okay

"Ed, let me look at your wounds so you can get some rest." It was Winry's voice, but it sounded muffled and far away. "No." My heart thrilled at the sound of Ed's voice. Was I alive after all? "Edward, don't be stupid. She's asleep right now so she won't even know you're gone, and you're no good to her when you're injured like that anyways." I could imagine the way he'd look down to avoid her eyes, though I couldn't see it. "It should've been me. I should've been the one caught in that blast, lying there burnt and bleeding with broken ribs, maybe even dying." His voice broke, but he had no tears left to cry. "I promised I wouldn't leave her. You can check my wounds later, once I know she's okay." Winry's voice trembled as she whispered, "Ed... What are you going to do if she's not okay?" He offered no reply, but I knew how deeply that comment had cut him. I wanted to tell him that I was going to be okay, but the darkness pulled me back into its chilling embrace before I could fully escape its domain. Twice more I started to wake, only to be pulled back again. The third time I was finally able to think clearly, and for a moment I wondered if I had died after all. Despair gripped me at the thought of never seeing Ed again. He would be so sad if I died. Besides Ed and Al, there wasn't really anyone who'd miss me, but I hated to let those two brothers down, especially after they'd done so much for me. We'd been through a lot together. Was this really the end of all of it? "No..." I murmured, fighting the tears I could feel beginning to choke me. They started to win despite my struggles, especially when I thought of Ed, keeping his promise, patiently waiting by my side for me to wake up. "I... I don't want to... I don't want to die...!" I whimpered pitifully. I heard a flurry of motion, followed by a loud crash, and my pain came rushing back as something heavy pressed against me. Surely if I were dead there wouldn't be so much pain, would there? My eyes flew open, and all at once I knew I was very much alive. After all, if I were dead he wouldn't be here, hugging me so tightly I could scarcely breathe. "Ed..." I murmured, suddenly at ease despite my pain. I was alive after all... and I was with Ed. With a smile I realized I could ask for nothing more than those two simple things. It was all I wanted. My eyes trailed lazily around the room before moving back to him, noticing the chair that was sideways on the floor; the source of the crash I'd heard. He must have gotten up too quickly and tripped over it. Winry was gone, and the two of us were the only ones in the room. "You won't die." Ed said suddenly, answering the words that I had murmured moments ago, yet nearly forgotten already. "You're going to be okay." He told me. But this time, instead of the unsteady tremble that had tempered his tone before, his words rang with certainty. He was crying silently, but the silver tears were stemmed from joy and relief. He pulled away after a moment, only to gaze into my eyes with more intensity than he ever had before. His expression wavered, and a shadow of the earlier pain raced across his features. "I almost lost you." He whispered. Then his eyes left mine to focus on the ground, as if he wanted to say something else, but didn't know how. "When... I mean, right before you passed out..." He began, then paused, trying to find the words to finish his question. I smiled sadly. "I meant it. I'm sorry; to have said something in such a moment was inexcusable. Had those been my last words, speaking them would have been my gravest mistake. Though my intentions were pure, the guilt with which I would've burdened you would have been underserved. Furthermore, though I did mean what I said, I both understand and accept if your feelings are not the same towards-" I was cut off as Ed gently placed his hand over my mouth, looking into my eyes once more, and I realized that, despite the pain of speaking, I had been rambling. "I love you too." My eyes widened as I heard the words I had most wanted, but least expected. He let his hand drop to his side, and I laughed softly as I noticed the crimson blush spreading across his cheeks, though I was sure my own face was just as red. Perfect love tempered with agony burned in his eyes as he pulled me close, burying his face in my hair. My heart stuttered at his closeness as I breathed in his scent; auto-mail grease, tears, and outdoors. It was a peculiar mixture of scents, and it took me a moment to identify each part of it, but it was Ed, and I loved it instantly. His voice pulled me from my thoughts after a few moments had passed. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." He commanded. My eyes widened at the fierceness hidden behind the calm words, and it struck me just how terrified he had really been. "I'll try not to." I promised. He looked dissatisfied with my answer, obviously wanting something more absolute, but for the moment he decided not to press the argument. I yawned as a wave of pain and dizziness swept over me, and I was reminded just how badly I was injured. Even this simple conversation had depleted my strength, and left me exhausted. Still, I didn't want to sleep, simply because I didn't want to let Ed go. I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his scent more deeply. "You should rest." He urged gently, "You're starting to get a fever. It's normal to get sick after such an invasive surgery, but once the pain spikes it'll be harder to fall asleep, and you need a lot of rest to get through this." I was about to protest, reluctant to waste even a single moment with him when my condition was so precarious, but he stopped me almost as if he could read my mind. "Look, take it from someone who's been through this; you don't want to be awake when the fever gets worse. I spent half my recovery time heaving my guts out and it definitely did not help me. I'm not saying rest will stop that from happening, but it will help replenish your strength so you'll heal faster." Again I tried to protest, but he cut me off as he continued, answering all the questions I had not yet spoken. "I won't leave you. I don't even have to put you down unless you want me to. I'll be right here when you wake up." I frowned, remembering something. "What about your wounds?" He smiled warmly. "There'll be plenty of time for me to get them checked while you're sleeping." I nodded tiredly, satisfied by this. Ed shifted so we were both in a more comfortable position, and I snuggled against him happily, closing my eyes. I noticed how warm he felt, and realized he must have been right about my fever rising because I was starting to feel really cold. Ed pushed the hair out of my face, and I felt his lips brush against my forehead in a gentle kiss. I had almost fallen asleep already, but there was still one thing I wondered... "Ed," I asked hesitantly, "How did you make it through this? How were you so strong?"

"Strong?" He said quietly, "You're much stronger than I was. I may not have screamed, but inside I was falling apart. Guilt was the only thing driving me; there wasn't an ounce of strength involved." He was silent for a moment, in a pensive sort of way, before whispering, "Didn't they tell you? I cried myself to sleep every night." I was surprised by his response, but my mind was already too far gone to reply. I yawned again as I started to drift away. "I love you." He reminded me, though he knew I was past the point where I could have formed an answer. Then, I let a darkness that was far more peaceful than the last overtake me.

Long chapter! Or at least longer than my last... hope everyone enjoys this. This has got to be the third time I've written this chapter, but I just couldn't get it to sound right. It's not perfect, but I think i'm finally happy with it. I don't hate it at least, if nothing else lol.


	6. Honesty

I woke in the middle of the night to a wave of pain and nausea powerful enough to jar me from sleep. I moaned softly as the pain racked my body, wishing once more for a way to end it. Ed (who had finally had his wounds treated,) had been asleep in the chair beside my bed but woke to my sound of pain. "Hey," he murmured softly, "Are you alright?" I shook my head weakly. "What's wrong?" he asked, frowning. I didn't answer. He placed his left hand on my forehead, and his eyes widened. "Holy crap you're burning up!" He yelped. "It's cold," I complained, "And I don't feel good." Ed slid a small trashcan next to me as he darted out of the room. "If you're gonna be sick try and get it in there." He fired over his shoulder as he left. He was back in a moment with a thin blanket and a rag soaked with cold water. "Sorry, but this is all I can give you." He apologized as he handed me the blanket, "I can't risk your fever rising any more than it has already." He wrung out the cloth and laid it across my forehead, and I whined at the sudden cold. I tried to push it away, but he stopped me. "I know it's cold. I'm sorry, but I need you to leave it there. It'll help bring your temperature down." I opened my eyes to look at him, ready to argue, but the world spun and my nausea worsened. I rolled over, abruptly emptying the contents of my stomach into the waste bin. I groaned as my pain increased tenfold, tears springing, unbidden, into my eyes. "Here." Ed murmured, helping me sit up partially so he could pull my hair into a loose braid. I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch. "There." He said after a moment, "That should keep your hair out of the way." His tone was drenched with empathy, and I wondered if he was recalling his own suffering, so many years before. He helped me lie back down, and readjusted the cloth on my forehead. "Ed..." I groaned, struggling to speak, "How long..." I didn't have the strength to finish, but he knew what I was asking, and he winced as he answered. "I don't know. I'm sorry, I know it hurts, but recovery time is different for everyone so I really can't tell you how long this will last." Blue eyes met golden ones as I whispered, "But... it will end?" Ed bit his lip as pain flashed across his face, and I realized that, in that moment, more than anything, he wanted to lie to me. He wanted to tell me that it would end, and that my suffering was not in vain, but Ed wasn't a liar. Sure, sometimes he'd gloss over the truth when it came to his health, and sometimes he'd leave out fights or details of his missions when he didn't want Winry to worry, but when it came to the important stuff... stuff like this... well, he was honest to a fault. He wouldn't lie to me about this because if he gave me false hope he would feel he'd betrayed me when I finally realized that things were not as simple as I had supposed, and that this pain would continue, in one form or another, for the rest of my life. "No," He said, his voice barely audible, "But it will get better. You just have to keep fighting." Despite my pain, I could feel my eyelids getting heavier. "And I'll be right here by your side every step of the way." He promised. I yawned, and he smiled. "Get some rest." He suggested, and I fell asleep to the gentle, steady sound of his breathing. He was breathing because of me, I realized, and that was worth all the pain. I slept dreamlessly that night, my pain nothing but a dull echo in the background of my mind, aware of Ed's presence even in my sleep. Unfortunately, that was the last peace I was going to know for a long time, because it was all downhill from there.

SO there's another chapter! Sorry to everyone reading this, I know I haven't posted in a while. (Technical problems and such, but I think I've gotten everything fixed now.) I know this is short but hey it's something. I should have another chapter up soon.


	7. Drenched in Scarlet

When I woke the next morning, I was not fully coherent. The first thing I was aware of was pain, followed by a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach as I gagged. There was nothing in my stomach though, and I ended up dry heaving, whimpering as every movement tortured me. I fell back against the bed when it was over, the room spinning wildly around me. For a minute I had no idea where I was, or why the heck I was in so much pain, but everything came back to me at the sound of Ed's voice. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I had no clue what he was saying, though. I stared at him blankly for a moment before whispering, "I... think I'm... gonna... pass out..." That was all I managed to get out before I lost consciousness.

(I'm not really sure how to switch POV. Usually I just start a new chapter, but this would be sooooo short if I did that... I'm gonna go kinda third person now lol sorry everyone I stink at this)

Ed sighed as his friend blacked out. Though he supposed it was a normal response to such a severe level of pain and exhaustion, it still worried him. It had been about a week since her surgery, not that she knew; she'd slept most of that time. She'd woken on only a handful of occasions; usually to be sick. Sometimes Winry woke her to give her food, and though she was never hungry and often vomited not long after eating, she didn't protest when she was commanded to eat. Ed shook his head. She didn't protest about anything anymore. She hadn't even raised a complaint when Winry had decided to hook her up to an IV in a desperate attempt to get her some nutrients and water, even though Ed could clearly see the fear in the eyes of the pale, thin girl at the very thought of the needle. That's what worried Ed the most; her lack of protest. In the past, if he had had to compare her to something, he would've chosen the stars. She was a burning ball of energy, bright and happy and tireless, illuminating his night sky. He loved her for that, though he rarely said it. But now she was always tired, and anyone who could have seen her before would have been shocked that this was the same girl. It was almost painful, looking at her now. Ed's train of thought was derailed by a soft whimper from the unconscious form next to him, and he winced sympathetically as he was reminded of her torment. How long had she been out now? Half an hour? He glanced over, surprised she had woken so quickly, only to realize she was still unconscious. She moaned restlessly, her left hand tightening around a fistful of sheets as her breathing sped up. Ed could only watch in horror as her cries became more frequent, escalating into screams as she tossed and turned. "No..." He whispered, his golden eyes wide, "Dear Lord, no...! Hasn't she suffered enough?" A broken sob escaped the girl's throat, finally jolting Ed out of his trance-like state. He was by her side in an instant, desperately trying to wake her.

(switch back to original POV)

Where was I? It was dark, and it was cold. I turned in a circle, searching for even a glimmer of light, but I was unable to see anything. Then, suddenly, the world around me changed in a flash, filling with sound, shape, and color. I gasped as I tried to figure out where I was, and finally realized I was in Central City. I wasn't sure why I was in Central, but I quickly realized it didn't matter. The sounds of battle mixed with the whine of alchemy filled my ears, and I turned to face the commotion. Time slowed as I saw Ed. He had turned away from the battle triumphantly, a cocky smirk painted across his face. But what he didn't realize was that he hadn't won. He didn't see Kimblee behind him, holding a jagged knife high above his head. I screamed for Ed to look out, but though my screams tore my throat raw he couldn't seem to hear me. I ran towards him, praying I would be fast enough, but it felt like I was running on quicksand. I could only watch as the knife was forced into his flesh, far too close to his heart to be healthy, then ripped free, scarlet spurting in its wake. I screamed again as Ed stiffened then fell, coughing up mouthful after mouthful of blood and he couldn't stop and oh gosh there was so much blood... there was so much blood! His eyes met mine but my breath caught in my throat when I saw them. They weren't right. They were too panicked and the fire in them was fading as the brilliant gold dulled with every passing second. He reached towards me, and his lips moved as if he were trying to tell me something, but I was too far away and I couldn't hear. Then he fell back onto the pavement and oh gosh don't die please don't let let him die! Dear Lord, please don't let him be dead...! I finally reached him, slipping in the blood and falling heavily beside him. I sat up shakily and pulled him into my arms, searching for even the faintest sign of life, but his eyes were glassy and he wasn't breathing and he was so cold... so cold... cold and dark... All the light and color faded until I was left with nothing but the corpse in my arms. A broken sob escaped my lips as I realized I was alone in the dark, and I simply knelt there, screaming and crying as I held him in my arms. I was soaked in his blood. He was gone for good, and I hadn't even told him I loved him. Pain flooded me as everything faded, and I could almost hear a voice calling my name, but it didn't matter. It hurt so much...

Sooooooo sorry if that was crappy. I feel like that was one of the worst scenes I've written it was awful but I kinda needed it cuz if I cut it out it left a gaping hole in the story so yeeeeah sorry


	8. Nightmares

I gasped as my eyes flew open, the images from my dream still etched vividly in my mind. Was that all it had been; a dream? I couldn't be certain... not when it had been so real... My chest tightened in panic as my eyes roamed the room, searching desperately for one person. I choked out his name as I realized he was right beside me. My cheeks were already tear streaked, but I began crying all over again when I saw him. He jumped, startled as I threw my arms around his neck, sobbing as I hid my face against his chest. "You're okay...! You're okay... and you're here..." He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back comfortingly. "Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" He asked gently. "D-dead!" I stammered tearfully, although his question was probably intended to be rhetorical. "Shhh, it's okay." He whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "It's... just a nightmare..." There was audible pain in his tone as he continued. "You're awake now. It was only a bad dream, see?" He pulled away for a moment, tilting my face towards his so I was forced to look at him. "I'm okay. There's nothing wrong with me." He pulled me close again, and I snuggled against him gratefully, my sobs dying down to muffled whimpers. I became suddenly aware of the sound of approaching footsteps, followed by the creak of hinges as someone threw open the door. "What's wrong?! We heard screaming..." Winry's voice trailed off as she took in the scene. "Oh, no... It's nightmares, isn't it?" Ed met her eyes, his helpless agony confirming her words. Winry sighed. "Ed, I need to talk to you alone for a minute." Ed gave Winry an incredulous look, but she wasn't in the mood to take arguments. "Now." She insisted. Pain flashed in Ed's eyes as he turned to me. "I'm sorry, but I have to go for a minute. I promise I'll be right back." I whimpered in protest as my hand clutched his shirt weakly. I was reluctant to let him go, but I had used up all of my strength in my previous outburst, and Ed freed himself from my hold far too easily. "I'll only be gone for a second." He promised again, trying so hard to console me. I felt a stab of guilt both for my weakness and for the way I had just hurt him, but I didn't have the energy to dwell on guilt for long. Ed stepped behind the door, and I could hear him and Winry talking in hushed voices. "She's having nightmares, Win. Just like me. And I can't help her. I have to watch her suffer and there's not a thing I can do! What the heck did she ever do to deserve this?" He sighed, and I worried at how defeated he sounded. "Then again, I guess it is equivalent exchange... I just wish it had been me. I'm the one who deserved this. I mean for crying out loud I was the one who committed the stupid taboo so why on earth should she receive the same punishment for saving a life...?" Winry stopped him. "Ed, you're rambling. You're not even making sense anymore." Ed groaned. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I haven't slept well the past few nights, and with the way things are going I doubt I'll get the chance for a good night's rest for a while." I yawned as I listened, my mind trailing away from their words to focus itself inward. I was tired, too, but I didn't want to fall back asleep. I was afraid, to be honest. I didn't want to dream again. The voices outside the room fell silent, and Ed slipped back into the room, shutting the door gently behind him. "Hey," He said softly, "Why don't you try and get some more sleep?" The look in his eyes was more guarded now, as if there were something he wasn't telling me. I shook my head as I struggled to move, finally managing to sit up with my back against the wall. "I'm not tired." I told him simply as I pulled my knees against my chest. The motion was painful but I succeeded and that was the point I was focusing on right now. Ed sighed again at my obvious lie, but he didn't argue with me. He sat heavily on the edge of the mattress and glanced sideways at me. "You know, you really shouldn't try to move; especially not the auto-mail. You're not healed yet. I raised an eyebrow. "You were moving around about a week after your surgery, and you were out of bed by the end of the third week." I argued lamely. "I was spitting blood because I pushed myself so hard." He retorted calmly. "Besides, I wasn't critically injured before-hand." I sighed and looked away. I didn't really feel like arguing. "How are you feeling?" He asked, sensing my need to change the subject. I frowned slightly as I looked back. "Hurts." I muttered simply, "Everything hurts." Worry shown in his eye. "Do you want painkiller? I could go find some." I shook my head, suppressing a shiver. Though I was unwilling to admit it, the surgery had left me terrified of anything medical. I didn't want to be in this room, I didn't want painkiller, and most of all I hated the IV in my hand. My skin crawled at the very thought of it. Suddenly I wondered why I had even let Winry put it there, and reached to pull it out, but Ed stopped me before I could our metal wrists clanking against each other. "You need that. Since you can't even keep water down, that's your lifeline."I didn't like it. Logically, I knew that if it came to a fight Ed would win, but something inside me snapped and I realized I wasn't about to give in that easily. I glared at him, trying to pull my hand away even though he was clearly the stronger one here. "Let me go." I growled, "I want to take it out." He met my glare with his own, though it was halfhearted at best. "No. This is for your own good." Frustration filled me and I reached for him with my free hand, trying to pry his fingers away from my arm. "Just let go!" I demanded, my tone slightly more aggressive, but this time he didn't even reply. He simply waited, his grip never slackening, until I finally gave up. He looked over after a while and asked, "If I let go, do you promise to leave the IV in your hand where it's supposed to be?" I scowled unhappily but nodded. "Good." He murmured, letting my wrist slide free of his grip. We were silent for a moment, each lost in our own thoughts as I struggled against my exhaustion. It felt my eyelids were getting heavier with every second, and it was all I could do not to give in to the darkness. "I'm sorry." I glanced up, startled, as Ed's voice broke the silence. "For making you keep the IV in, I mean. I know you're scared, and frustrated, and I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could do." I looked at him for a long moment, wondering how he'd known I was afraid. His eyes met mine, and he read the unspoken question in my gaze before I could find the words to ask him. "You're a lot like me. You tend to lash out when you're afraid. Remember when we first met?" That memory was still a bitter one, just like every other memory before it. But unlike the others, it was a turning point, leading to memories far brighter than their predecessors. "I tried to kill you." I remembered. Thank goodness I hadn't succeeded in that endeavor. Ed nodded. "Yeah, you were totally freaked out. But after being locked in that lab for so long, who could blame you? You lashed out purely of fear. You didn't know me, so your first instinct was to defend yourself." I looked down, my mind returning to that place. It seemed like nothing but a nightmare; a distant memory long in my past. The truth, though, was that until a year ago that nightmare was the only thing I knew. I was a chimera; a being that consists of two genetically dissimilar life forms bound together through alchemy. Before Ed had found me, I was nothing but a science experiment; an alchemist's attempt to create a chimera that was both animal and human; able to shift between either of the two forms. And I was a success, mostly. When I willed it, I could shift into a wolf, and back to a human. The transformations took only seconds, but they weren't easy. They required an intense amount of concentration, and were incredibly painful. After all, the human body wasn't made to twist itself into another form. And even those forms themselves were not perfect. As a wolf, I retained the eyes of a human, though I could still see in the dark like the canine I was mixed with, and as a human I was left with the ears and tail of a wolf. Although I could retract these traits if necessary, it was very painful and I could not manage it for long. People hated me for it. They thought of chimeras as lesser beings; nothing more than animals. Even though I had retained my human mind, there would always be people who judged me on sight and hated me simply for existing. Although I liked who I was, and thought that being able to turn into a wolf was kind of awesome, it was not something I would have asked for or even accepted had I been given the choice. The years of pain that led to my current state were not worth the end result. No, this fate had been forced upon me, and many others like me, though they were far less lucky. Many of them lost their minds in the initial transmutations, becoming nothing more than beasts, and many more died within a week of their transformation. It was a terrible thing; being forced to watch so many die and knowing that, inevitably, I faced the same fate. I still don't know why I survived when the others didn't, but I was tenacious. I never gave up fighting, even when my pain was nearly unbearable. Even when all hope had escaped me, and I wondered if I would ever be free, I clung to life. It was the only thing that had kept me breathing long enough for Ed to find me, and free me. He'd been so angry when he found the alchemist's research. He hadn't rested until the man was behind bars for his crime. It was one of alchemy's greatest laws: human transmutation is strictly forbidden. I finally pulled away from my memories to look at the boy beside me; the boy who had saved my life. "Thank you." I whispered, "For... for freeing me from that place. For ending my pain."

"You're welcome." He answered, "Although I wish I'd done better on that last part." His eyes moved to my wounds, but I interrupted his bleak thoughts. "Ed, if you'd left me there in that lab, I would either have died or become nothing but a soulless chimera without even a shred of my sanity intact. But you saved me. This pain, right now, is not your fault. This pain, unlike every pain in my life before, serves a purpose. My limbs for your life. It's equivalent exchange. I know you feel guilty, and I'm sorry I scared you, but I wouldn't change it even if I could." There was a gentle look in his eyes that surprised me; I had expected him to argue or yell for me to never risk my life like that again, but he did neither. "I never thought about it like that."He slid closer to me, leaning against the wall beside me. "When you put it like that, I did the same thing myself, for Al..." He tilted his head back as he remembered. "I told that freak Truth he could take whatever he wanted. My other leg, my arm... I even offered my heart as the price if only he'd bring back my little brother. In the end, that thing took my right arm, and I ended up with this." He held up his right fist, his gaze finally focusing on the auto-mail. I realized that, ironically, I had lost my right arm and left leg, just as he had. "Still," Ed continued, letting his auto-mail fall back to his side, "This is nothing. Not compared to what Al lost. He lost his whole body. He can't feel or eat or breathe... he can't even sleep. That's why I have to get his body back. I promised him. He wants to get my arm and leg back, too, although I'm not sure that's even possible. Still..." His eyes met mine hopefully. "If there's a way, we'll find it, and maybe we'll find a way to restore your limbs too." I smiled, unable to remember the last time Ed had opened up to me so much. "Maybe," I agreed, "But getting Al's body back comes first." Ed nodded."Yeah. At least we actually have bodies to feel this pain with." We sat in silence for a long moment, each of trying to understand what it must be like for Al, neither of us quite able to comprehend it. It was my yawn that finally pulled us free of our reveries. "You should get some rest." Ed told me. I flinched and opened my mouth to argue, but he stopped my by gently placing his hand over it. "I know." He murmured, and for the second time that day I was astounded by his intuition. "You're afraid of the nightmares. So was I. To be honest, I still am, but we can't stay awake forever. Get some sleep. I'll be right beside you, and if you start to have a nightmare, I'll wake you." My ice blue eyes searched his gold ones before finally drifting closed. I was content under the watchful gaze of eyes I trusted; golden eyes like the sun, with the power and warmth to chase away every cold shadow that had ever haunted me.

THAT took forever. lol I hadn't realized how lengthy this chapter was when I wrote it but typing brings new perspective. Hope everybody enjoys it. It's almost over; I'm thinking maybe two, three more chapters tops. I hope it doesn't get annoying or anything but even though I hated this chapter (Mostly there were some really good parts) I feel like my final chapter was amazing so just bear with me guys it gets better


	9. Conversations for a Rainy Day

I woke as Ed shook me gently, whispering my name. I blink, trying to clear my blurry vision. I could feel tears on my face so I knew I must have been having a nightmare, but whatever dark terrors had stalked my dreams I could not recall; they faded as I woke. Whatever had frightened me was gone, leaving only exhaustion in its wake. I shot Ed a look of thanks, and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep before I was fully awake, but I couldn't. It had been three weeks now since my auto-mail surgery, and two since the nightmares had started. My wounds had finally, though slowly, started to mend. I was still in a lot of pain, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. Now, though, I felt a different kind of pain. It was a deep, severe ache where auto-mail met flesh, creeping all the way into the muscle and bone beyond. I groaned as I rolled onto my back. "Why does it hurt?" I asked, my words slightly slurred in my half-conscious state. When I looked at Ed I realized that he, too, was hurting; his eyes were tight with pain. "It's raining." He grumbled, as if that explained everything. After a moment, he realized his words meant nothing to me, and clarified. "Whenever there's about to be a significant change in the weather, like rain or snow, the area around my auto-mail ports starts to ache. It can get pretty bad. Personally I've found it's worst when it's rain. The pain usually starts before the storm, and lasts anywhere from a few hours to a day or two after it ends. I assume you have the same problem, and it's raining as we speak. Unfortunately, there's not really anything we can do but suffer through it." I gave a frustrated sigh and closed my eyes again, determined to fall asleep in spite of the pain, but I wasn't having much success. When I opened my eyes again, I noticed Ed was watching me. I smiled despite my pain, and decided to give up on falling back asleep. "Why don't you try and get some rest?" I recommended, but he shook his head. "Nah. I always have trouble sleeping when I ache like this." I nodded. "Apparently, me too. I used to love the rain..." Ed smiled sadly at the wistful tone in my voice. "You can still love it, it'll just be harder."

"Yeah." I agreed, "Definitely harder." I had always loved the sound of the raindrops on the windows and the smell of the earth; the gray clouds and the quiet peacefulness of days like these. They had always calmed and inspired me, making writing or drawing easier, and banishing tension and anxiety. "Oh, crap!" I exclaimed as a sudden realization dawned on me. Ed flinched, immediately concerned. "What is it?" I groaned, "I'm gonna have to learn to write left handed!"Ed stared at me incredulously for a moment, then doubled over, roaring with laughter. I scowled at him. "It's really not that funny." Ed grinned, wiping a tear from his eye as he tried to regain his composure. "Sorry, it's just... that's what you're worried about right now?" I shrugged. "I'll have to learn to draw again too..." Ed's amused smirk finally faded, replaced by a comforting smile. "Don't worry, I'll help you. I used to be right handed too, actually." I was a little surprised by this; I had never really thought about the way Ed wrote. Now that I did, though, I realized that his movements were very deliberate, as if he had to think each one through. Though I had noticed this, I had dismissed it without trying to fathom it. I realized that there were a lot of things like this; little things I had noticed but never asked about, like why he didn't like milk or why he always wore gloves to hide his auto-mail. Sure, I was good at guessing, and I probably knew the answers already, but I had never actually asked him. On a whim, I decided to voice a few of my curiosities and observations, and he, in turn, voiced a few of his own. From the reason Ed never followed the military's dress code to why I preferred sleeping under the stars to a hotel, we asked each other about anything and everything that crossed our minds. I don't think we had ever really done anything like that before; simply taken time to get to know each other; showing interest in the small things like preferences and favorite foods and colors. We learned a lot about each other that night. We talked until the rain stopped and the clouds were broken by the first rays of morning.

Time skip!

It had been two months since my surgery, and my recovery was progressing significantly. I was allowed out of bed now, though never alone, and had even started a small amount of physical therapy. I was still haunted by nightmares, but I was learning to deal with them, which meant Ed was getting more sleep, for which he was grateful. Though he had never complained, the late nights really were starting to wear on him, so it was good that he was finally able to rest. I felt guilty for keeping him up so many nights, but he always insisted he didn't mind whenever I brought it up.

On another note, I was finally starting to hope again. My mood improved with my recovery, and as I healed I finally believed that I really was going to get better. I could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel.

It's almost over everyone! This next chapter that I'm about to type will be the last, bringing me to a total of ten chapters. I'm pretty proud of that; this is probably the longest fanfic I've ever written and, as I mentioned previously, the first I've ever posted. Thanks for everyone who stuck with it this far! Also, I'm in the process of writing both a sequel and a prequel so we'll see how that goes. Once I finish them I may be posting those too, if people like this one enough.


	10. The Journey Ahead

It was a clear, bright day as I stood by the river in Resembool, the wind catching a few loose strands of my hair and whipping them against my face. I rubbed the scarred flesh of my right shoulder absentmindedly, trying to ease the slight ache there. It would rain soon. Soon, but not today; the ache wasn't bad enough for it to rain today. Ed stood beside me, his golden hair pulled back into a braid that matched my own. The sound of the river was peaceful, and I'd grown to love it during my recovery. It brought me the same tranquility the rain had, but without the ache storms now caused me. It had been one year and two hundred and sixty-five days since my auto-mail surgery, and this morning Granny had finally given me a clean bill of health. I'd worked hard to get here; fought until I was spitting blood simply to walk on my own two feet. I hadn't recovered quite as quickly as Ed had, but I'd beaten records set by people far stronger than me. I could never have done it without Ed. True to his promise, he'd stayed by my side the whole time. He'd taught me to write again, and, when my wounds had started to mend, to walk again. After that, he'd retrained my fighting skills, until I was just as formidable as, maybe even more so than, before I lost my limbs. He'd helped me to stand on my own again, then taken a step back; out goal was met and his promise was fulfilled. Yet even then, he didn't leave my side. He made me a new promise: that if there was a way to get my limbs back, he would find it. He swore he wouldn't rest until the day both Al and I were whole again. I in turn swore I would do everything within my power to help him and Al get their bodies back, even if it cost me my life. He wasn't too pleased at the thought of my dying, but I reminded him that if I was not wholeheartedly dedicated to a cause then there was no point in caring at all. I reminded him that in his heart, he had promised the same thing; even if it meant his life. It was a long road that had led me here, and I was lucky to have even made it this far, but the path stretched miles ahead of me still. I didn't know how far I'd have to travel to find what I was searching for, but I wasn't afraid to find out. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I had faith that, just like my nightmares, the fear and pain would always fade the moment I looked into Ed's eyes. He was my purpose; reminding me exactly what my goal was. I wouldn't give up, no matter what. I'd simply have to put one foot in front of the other until I reached the end of this road. And as the colors of dawn danced across the rippling water before me, Ed smiled at me, and I knew I'd made the right choice.

So that's it! The final chapter. I really had a lot of fun writing this story. I'd like to say thanks to my proof reader, who I know will end up reading this again eventually, lol. Like I said before I'm writing two more so hopefully those work out. If so I will post them when I finish writing them. I'm thinking my prequel will focus mainly on the origin story of my OC, who, if anyone is wondering, (since one of my friends asked me this already) I've decided to name Blaze. Thank you to everyone who's read this and stuck with it until the final chapter. I will keep writing and hopefully post soon.

~Wolfsblood5712


End file.
